


Fly me to the Moon

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajor, Cello, F/M, Friendship, Holodecks/Holosuites, Holosuite Dates (Star Trek), Jazz - Freeform, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Fra una missione e l’altra l’equipaggio si prepara a dei grandi eventi e Julian si rimette in contatto con un vecchio amico Cardassiano.Questa storia è un sequel della mia fanfiction “Qualcosa di inatteso” e fa parte della mia serie su Ezri e Julian.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Worf, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone Fly me to the Moon è un classico di Frank Sinatra e Count Basie ed ho anche usato lo stesso titolo per questa fanfiction.

Nonostante facesse ormai parte della sezione comando, Ezri Dax aveva deciso di continuare occasionalmente a seguire dei pazienti come consigliere, ciò anche su consiglio di Benjamin.  
Lei e Julian diedero ai loro amici la notizia della decisione di sposarsi ma furono cauti più del dovuto quando lo dissero a Nerys che, dopo un breve stupore iniziale, provò solo gioia. Kira era l'unica dei loro amici rimasta per tutto il tempo insieme a loro sulla stazione e voleva loro bene. Era stata indurita dalla guerra e dall'addio di Odo, anche se combattere e perdere il suo amore erano esperienze che tristemente aveva già vissuto. Ezri sperava che Odo un giorno cambiasse idea e ritornasse fra i solidi, prima che Kira potesse decidere di rifarsi una vita, anche se dubitava che lei lo avrebbe fatto tanto presto. Più di una volta le aveva proposto, in veste di consigliere, di parlare dell’allontanamento di Odo ma la Bajoriana - eccetto che parlarne brevemente con lei come amica - non aveva voluto accettare l’offerta. Ezri disapprovava il rifiuto ma ammirava la forza di Kira, che in passato aveva saputo venire fuori anche dalla sua sindrome da stress post traumatico, certamente presente, anche se mai diagnosticata e che stava affrontando anche questo senza alcun tipo di aiuto professionale.

Si recarono in missione con la USS Defiant, al comando di Sisko, nei pressi dello spazio della Coalizione Tzenkethi. Eccetto Kira che ultimamente rimaneva spesso a gestire la stazione, gli ufficiali superiori si trovavano tutti alle loro postazioni in plancia quando si imbatterono in una nave stellare di mercenari Nausicaani. 

“Aprire frequenze di chiamata.” Ordinò Sisko, intenzionato ad essere conciliante.

Nog eseguì. “Nessuna risposta capitano.” Annunciò poco dopo ed i Nausicaani improvvisamente aprirono il fuoco. 

“Alzare gli scudi. Manovre evasive schema omega. Puntare ai loro armamenti.” 

“Phaser puntati e pronti.” Disse Ro dalla postazione tattica, mentre Ezri eseguiva le manovre.

“Rispondere al fuoco!”

Prima che potessero disabilitargli le armi, la Defiant venne colpita e Julian fu raggiunto da una scarica di plasma dalla sua consolle e rimase ferito. 

“Kosst!” Esclamò Ro.

Ezri si voltò verso l’accaduto, distraendosi per un attimo dal timone, ma il capitano richiamò l’attenzione:  
“Dax distanziaci da loro e rifacciamo fuoco.” 

Ezri era preoccupata per Julian ma sapeva di doversi concentrare sul proprio incarico e così fece, o avrebbero potuto rischiare di avere danni e feriti ulteriori.

“Colpiti! Le loro armi sono disabilitate!” Annunciò Ro Laren.

“Tenente Nog, accompagni il dottore in infermeria.” Julian fu aiutato da Nog ad alzarsi, aveva delle bruciature da plasma sul fianco sinistro e strinse i denti per il dolore durante lo spostamento.

“Maggiore Ro, chiami i Nausicaani, vediamo se adesso sono più collaborativi.”

Nog e Bashir arrivarono in infermeria ed il Ferengi lo aiutò a stendersi su un lettino.  
L’infermiera Bandee lo analizzò e subito gli iniettò della terakina con un hypospray. Quasi immediatamente l’analgesico fece effetto e Julian tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassando il volto teso per il dolore.  
Bashir diede qualche indicazione all’infermiera che curò la sua ferita, rimasero però necessarie ulteriori sessioni da ripetere con il rigeneratore dermico nel corso dei giorni successivi.

Nog tornò in plancia ed Ezri gli chiese di Julian. 

“L’infermiera Bandee lo sta curando, sta già meglio.”

“Grazie.” Ezri annuì, sollevata.

Intanto il capitano aveva parlato con i Nausicaani che, vedendosi alle strette, avevano concordato che l’accaduto fosse stato un malinteso ed avevano abbandonato subito quella zona di spazio.

Dopo aver terminato la comunicazione Sisko disse:

"Il rapporto sui feriti indica che ne abbiamo avuti tre, Dax vai in infermeria a vedere se c'è bisogno del supporto di un consigliere. Ro prenda il timone."

"Sissignore." Disse Ezri, grata, e sorrise al capitano mentre liberava la postazione facendo spazio a Ro. Era chiaro che Benjamin la stesse mandando laggiù per permetterle di stare vicino a Julian.

Sisko ricordava bene come fosse essere giovani, innamorati e prossimi alle nozze, e comunque neppure lui sarebbe riuscito a stare lontano un attimo dal suo amore, se questo fosse stato ferito in battaglia.

**

Rientrati su Deep Space Nine, Julian rimase fuori servizio per un giorno, in convalescenza, anche se mal volentieri, e ne approfittò per riprendere a lavorare sullo scoprire la causa del malessere che aveva colpito Ezri e Dax, qualche mese prima.  
Rivedendo in maniera approfondita le analisi che le aveva fatto quando si trovavano ancora su Casperia Prime si accorse di tracce di una sostanza insolita. Si chiese quando la sostanza potesse essere finita nell’organismo di Ezri, erano stati praticamente tutto il tempo insieme prima che lei cominciasse a stare male.  
Chiese al computer delle informazioni per individuare le possibili origini di tale sostanza.

“Computer: quali sono gli utilizzi conosciuti della sostanza rilevata?”

“Nessun utilizzo noto.” Rispose il computer.

“La sostanza indicata dove si può reperire in natura?”

“La sostanza indicata non è reperibile in natura.”

“La sostanza è dunque prodotta artificialmente?”

“Affermativo.”

“Fra i componenti che formano la sostanza ce ne sono di reperibili in natura?”

Il computer rispose in maniera affermativa e gli elencò una serie di componenti. Uno catturò la sua attenzione, gli ricordava qualcosa e ripensò al fatto che Ezri si fosse ferita alla mano quando aveva colpito il Klingon.

“Computer: mostrami tutte le informazioni sul componente numero tre in relazione ad usi e costumi Klingon.”  
Le informazioni richieste furono visualizzate sullo schermo.

“Incredibile.” Disse Julian ad un certo punto della lettura.

Quando Ezri tornò al loro alloggio, dopo la sua giornata di lavoro, lo salutò:  
“Ciao Amore.”

“Ciao.”

“Hai riposato?”

“Mmm… non esattamente. Non crederai mai a cosa ho scoperto.”

“Cosa?” Chiese incuriosita.

“Il motivo per cui sei stata male su Casperia Prime: è stato a causa di quel Klingon.”

“Come è possibile?”

“Ho trovato una sostanza insolita rivedendo le tue analisi. Ho cercato in lungo e in largo ed ho capito che la causa è stata uno dei componenti di un composto usato per indurire la pelle e renderla più resistente nei combattimenti corpo a corpo, mischiato ad altro. Il composto deve essere entrato nel tuo organismo quando ti sei fatta quel piccolo taglio alla mano dando un pugno al Klingon ed ha letteralmente sconvolto la connessione fra te ed il simbionte.”  
Le passò un DiPADD: “Guarda.”  
Ezri gli diede un’occhiata, pensando che avrebbe fatto bene a ricordare il nome del componente in futuro.

“Assurdo. Non ne avevo idea, Worf non ha mai usato nulla del genere… La prossima volta ci penserò due volte prima di colpire un Klingon, non sapendo cosa abbia potuto usare.”

“Sarà meglio.”

“Grazie per essertene interessato.”

“Di nulla. Non mi piace lasciare le cose in sospeso e rimaneva il pericolo che potesse riaccadere.”

“Si, almeno adesso so a cosa devo stare attenta. Anche se è una cosa talmente improbabile…”

“Non voglio correre rischi quando si tratta della tua salute. Scusa se non l’ho scoperto prima.” Disse Julian, serio.

Gli accarezzò una guancia: “È molto dolce e non devi farti nessuna colpa, ok?”  
Julian acconsentì, riluttante. Lei gli disse: “È il momento di usare il rigeneratore dermico.”

La ragazza lo avrebbe aiutato a curare la ferita. Lui si distese sul divano e sollevò la maglietta, prima di cominciare la sessione le disse:  
“Ezri, usalo con delicatezza mi raccomando.” 

“Comandante non fare il bambino, sarò delicatissima.” Gli assicurò sorridendo.

Julian fece una smorfia ma quasi subito si rilassò sotto le attenzioni di Ezri.

Lei per distrarlo gli chiese:  
“Raccontami di nuovo di quando hai ricevuto un encomio dalla Federazione.”  
Sapeva quanto gli piacesse raccontare di quell’episodio.

“È successo il primo anno in cui ero qui sulla stazione. Ho salvato tre ambasciatori e me stesso da un corridoio in fiamme, il sistema antincendio non funzionava e le porte erano bloccate, allora li ho fatti rifugiare in un condotto. Persino l’ambasciatore Vulcaniano mi ha elogiato per aver mantenuto la calma e trovato una soluzione in quella situazione di emergenza, mi hanno proposto per l’encomio e l’ho ottenuto.”

“Sei stato indispensabile. Hai salvato loro la vita.” Julian sorrise lusingato.  
“E qui abbiamo finito.” Gli disse, spegnendo il rigeneratore e mettendolo da parte.

“Grazie.”

“Di nulla.”

Dopo quel trattamento la pelle fu di nuovo integra ma sarebbe rimasta sensibile e leggermente dolorante fino alla completa guarigione, che sarebbe avvenuta nel giro di pochi giorni con un altro paio di sessioni di rigenerazione.

**

Da alcuni mesi Bashir aveva ripreso i contatti con Garak ed un giorno pensò di anticipargli del matrimonio in comunicazione subspaziale.

"Ciao Garak." 

"Salve dottore. Come va sulla nostra amata stazione?" 

"Bene, come vanno le cose su Cardassia Primo?"

"Migliorano anche se lentamente, molto lentamente. Ma stiamo facendo del nostro meglio per ricostruire i nostri edifici e soprattutto la nostra stessa società."

Julian annuì.  
"Ascolta, fra un paio di mesi io ed Ezri ci sposeremo, su Bajor."

"E' certamente una notizia... meravigliosa, mio caro dottore. Da quel che capisco vi siete tenuti molto impegnati."

Bashir si chiese cosa intendesse ma non diede voce alla domanda, invece proseguì: "Ci terrei molto alla tua presenza... ed anche Ezri."

Garak lo ringraziò, chiamandolo Julian, ma freddamente declinò l'invito, adducendo che in quel periodo avrebbe avuto ancora molto da fare sul proprio pianeta, tanto da non potersi allontanare. 

"Ti farò comunque sapere la data, nel caso riuscissi a liberarti."

"È premuroso da parte tua."

"Premuroso quanto egoista. Sei una delle persone a cui tengo di più e se venissi ne sarei felice, sarebbe anche un'occasione per rivederci." 

"Certamente, il sentimento è reciproco. Adesso devo andare. Le mie congratulazioni sia a te che a Dax."

Bashir fece appena in tempo a ringraziare, prima che il Cardassiano interrompesse la comunicazione. 

Di certo la reazione di Garak era stata un po' brusca. Si chiese come mai. Non gli era mai sembrato che non gli andasse a genio Ezri... o altro.

**

Ezri si mise in comunicazione subspaziale con Worf, come avveniva ogni tanto.

“Ciao Worf, tutto ok su Qo’noS?”

“Ciao, si. I miei doveri stanno andando ben oltre quelli di Ambasciatore della Federazione, Martok tiene molto in considerazione la mia opinione e stiamo mettendo in atto diverse riforme.”

“Ovviamente Martok ti tiene in alta considerazione, lo ha sempre fatto e gli hai ceduto tu il posto di Cancelliere. Spero che trovi anche il tempo per divertirti, oltre che per il dovere.”

“Andiamo a caccia di targ e nel Casato di Martok ci sono validi opponenti per tenersi in allenamento. Tu come stai?”

“Bene. Continuo ad addestrarmi nel pilotaggio ed a studiare manuali per la sezione comando… anche se sono le vere missioni ad essere utili per fare esperienza, ma quelle non mancano.”

“All’inizio ero scettico su questa scelta, ma credo che tu abbia fatto bene.”

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”

“Ho valutato che sei forte e saggia e queste sono qualità adatte ad un ufficiale di comando.”

“Grazie. Non ho abbandonato completamente il mio ruolo di consigliere però.”

“Anche in quel campo hai delle qualità ammirabili. Come ti trovi a vivere con il dottor Bashir?”

“Oh, molto bene. Talmente bene che… abbiamo deciso di sposarci.”  
Ezri aggrottò la fronte nel dargli la notizia, non sapendo come l’avrebbe presa.

Worf non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia ma disse: “Auguri.”

“Il matrimonio si terrà su Bajor, naturalmente sarai invitato, manca ancora qualche mese…”

“Ti ringrazio ma non penso che verrò, sarebbe…”

“Imbarazzante.” Concluse lei.

“Si.” Confermò Worf.

“L’ho pensato anch’io.”

“Allora non ti offenderai se non verrò.”

“Non preoccuparti.”

“Estendi gli auguri anche al dottor Bashir.” Disse, giusto per cortesia.

“Lo farò.”

**

“… quindi Worf non verrà.”  
Ezri terminò di raccontare a Julian della sua conversazione con il Klingon. 

Julian evitò di puntualizzare che invece a lui era toccato assistere al matrimonio di Worf e Jadzia.  
“Forse è un sollievo per tutti, ma dovevi invitarlo o sarebbero nate delle incomprensioni.”

“Sì ed anche per me in effetti sarebbe stato imbarazzante.” Ammise lei. “Resta un'altra questione su cui decidere.”

“Quale?” Le chiese.

“Se invitare Rom e Leeta.”

“Penso di sì.” Disse lui, sollevando le spalle.

“Quindi avere il mio ex al matrimonio sarebbe imbarazzante ma avere la tua va bene?”

“E’ completamente diverso, io e Leeta non eravamo sposati.”

“Sottigliezze.”

“Non direi!” Ribattè Julian ed Ezri lo guardò seccata. “Allora non li invitiamo.” Concesse lui.

“Perfetto!” Rispose lei, sarcastica.

“Perfetto.” 

Poi considerò: “Non possiamo non invitarli, si tratta del padre di Nog e comunque Leeta mi è simpatica.”

“Decidi tu.”

“Li invitiamo.” Concluse lei.

“Sicura?”

“Si.”

**

Quando, un paio di settimane dopo, Julian ed Ezri inviarono le partecipazioni tramite comunicato digitale, la risposta di Garak non tardò ad arrivare.  
Julian aveva aggiunto una nota per specificargli che se fosse riuscito a liberarsi all'ultimo momento sarebbe potuto venire al matrimonio anche senza preavviso.  
Garak decise di scrivere una risposta estremamente cordiale per controbilanciare la sua prima reazione.  
‘Sono cordialmente invitato ma io altrettanto cordialmente declinerò l'invito.' Pensò. Il dottore non si era mai accorto che l'interesse di Garak per lui andasse oltre l'amicizia. 

Gli scrisse:  
  
_'Mio caro Julian,  
  
ringrazio te e la tua amabile futura sposa per il cortese invito ma non potrò presenziare alle nozze, per impegni pressanti che mi trattengono sul mio pianeta natale. Auguro ad entrambi ogni felicità.  
  
Cordialmente,  
Elim Garak' _

“È un peccato che Garak non possa farcela.” Commentò Ezri.

“Me lo aveva già detto, lo sai, ma speravo cambiasse idea.” 

**

Una notte Bashir ebbe un incubo su quando era stato prigioniero del Dominio e si svegliò agitato. Si alzò e andò a sciacquarsi il viso. Anche Ezri si svegliò e gli chiese:  
“Julian, tutto a posto?” 

“Beh, si, diciamo. Ho sognato di quando ero in quella prigione del Dominio.”  
Rispose, tornando a letto.

“Non oso immaginare come abbiate resistito, soprattutto tu che sei stato lì per oltre un mese.”

“Nel sogno c’era Garak e mi parlava con disprezzo.”

“È qualcosa che è successo veramente mentre eravate lì?”

“No, anzi, durante la prigionia l’ho aiutato ad affrontare la sua claustrofobia e credo che lo abbia apprezzato.”

“Capisco. Anche se non sarebbe la prima volta che lui si sfoga con te, voglio dire, uno dei suoi meccanismi di difesa è attaccare verbalmente il prossimo… ed è uno strumento più letale di quanto si possa immaginare nelle sue mani.”

“Lo so. Ma non è colpa sua, è stato addestrato a fare questo e fa parte di lui, non può evitarlo facilmente.”

“Penso che abbia fatto dei progressi però.” Considerò Ezri.

“Lo credo anch’io, ma quando tempo fa l’ho contattato per dirgli del matrimonio mi ha trattato un po' male, non capisco perché.”

“Forse è geloso.”

“Geloso? Come ero geloso io della tua amicizia con Boday?” Le chiese Julian.

“Non proprio.”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Non so, è solo un presentimento.” Ezri non elaborò oltre.

“Qualunque cosa sia, spero che gli passi, è uno dei miei più vecchi amici.”

“Rimango dell’idea che potremmo andare a trovarlo.” Disse lei.

“Magari qualche tempo dopo il matrimonio, sempre se ci permetterà di mettere piede su Cardassia.”

“Sono sicura di sì. Anche lui tiene a te.”

**

Kira e Dax, quando seppero che il bimbo di Kasidy e Benjamin sarebbe stata una femmina, le presero dei regali, cosa che avevano rimandato già di molto.  
Dopo poco tempo la bambina nacque, il parto fu seguito da Julian con l’assistenza dell’infermiera Bandee.  
Sisko e Kasidy, di comune accordo, chiamarono la figlia Jennifer Kasidy Sisko. Jake fu molto contento di accogliere la sorella. 

Qualche tempo dopo, superato il malcontento iniziale, Garak inviò a Julian ed Ezri un regalo di nozze, si trattava di un velo da sposa bianco che aveva realizzato lui stesso grazie alle sue doti sartoriali.  
Ezri rimase stupita dalla bellezza del velo e Julian fu rincuorato dal gesto, così gli inviarono un messaggio per ringraziarlo.  
Kasidy avrebbe aiutato Ezri nella scelta di un tradizionale vestito Umano che vi si abbinasse.  
Il matrimonio si sarebbe svolto su Bajor, in stile Umano. Dax aveva già avuto dei matrimoni secondo la tradizione Trill ed era sempre utile che il simbionte facesse nuove esperienze, senza contare che Ezri apprezzava molto le tradizioni Umane.  
Kira - che avrebbe fatto da damigella - e Kasidy consigliarono Ezri quando provò l’abito da sposa.  
Il testimone dello sposo sarebbe stato naturalmente O'Brien.

**

Secondo il calendario di Bajor, era il primo anniversario dell’inizio della relazione fra Julian ed Ezri e lui l’aveva invitata in sala ologrammi al locale di Fontaine.  
Bashir era piuttosto emozionato perché si sarebbe cimentato in qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, e per cui si era solo esercitato un po' con l’aiuto di Vic.  
Ezri entrò nel locale in abito da sera e Vic la accolse personalmente all’ingresso e la accompagnò all’interno.  
“Grazie Vic, Julian è già arrivato?”

“Si dolcezza, il tuo fidanzato è arrivato ed ha una sorpresa per te.”  
Le disse e la fece accomodare ad un tavolo con un’ottima vista verso il palco.

Vic andò dietro le quinte, dove Julian in smoking aspettava agitato: “E’ arrivata.” Gli annunciò.

“Pensi che me la caverò?” Chiese Julian al cantante olografico.

“Rilassati amico, te la caverai benissimo, sarai un vero crooner!”  
Lo incoraggiò Vic Fontaine mentre gli aggiustava il cravattino e gli dava una pacca sulla spalla.

Bashir annuì, rincuorato. Vic tornò sul palco ed annunciò al pubblico olografico e ad Ezri:  
“Signore e signori, stasera si esibirà un mio caro amico, nella speciale occasione dell’anniversario con la sua fidanzata e futura moglie. Vi presento Julian Bashir che canterà un brano di Frank Sinatra e Count Basie: Fly me to the Moon. Facciamogli un grosso applauso!”

Il pubblico applaudì, ed Ezri, dopo lo stupore iniziale, si unì a loro. Che lei sapesse, Julian non aveva mai cantato prima e stava per farlo per lei. Fra gli applausi Bashir si presentò sul palco e la band iniziò a suonare, lui prese il microfono e cominciò a battere un piede a tempo. Vic, che era sceso dal palco, gli fece cenno con la mano da lontano per dargli l’attacco.  
Julian iniziò a cantare, concentrando lo sguardo su Ezri:

_Fly me to the Moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me_

__

__

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you._

Non aveva una grande estensione vocale ma era stato sorprendentemente intonato e l’aveva emozionata.  
Ezri si alzò in piedi ad applaudirlo e Julian saltò giù dal palco per raggiungerla ed abbracciarla, mentre lei gli diceva: “Sei stato fantastico! Ti amo anch’io.”

**

Gli O’Brien avevano ricevuto e accettato l’invito al matrimonio. Quando Miles prospettò a sua moglie che ci sarebbe stata una conferenza di ingegneria, proprio negli stessi giorni in cui sarebbero dovuti andare su Deep Space Nine, lei gli disse:

“Miles Edward O’Brien, è il matrimonio del tuo migliore amico, il minimo che tu possa fare è essere presente e organizzargli un incredibile addio al celibato!”

“Certo Keiko era solo per dire, non possiamo mancare al matrimonio di Julian ed Ezri.” Si affrettò a precisare.

La sera prima delle nozze Miles portò Julian ed i suoi amici - inclusi Quark, Rom e Vic - in sala ologrammi, in cui aveva avviato per l’occasione un programma di un vecchio e squallido pub irlandese, perfettamente pari all’autentico, con l’aggiunta di qualche ballerina per una serata speciale. Jake invece si era offerto di rimanere a casa a badare alla sorellina.

“Capo non mi dirai che si spoglieranno?” Chiese Julian gesticolando verso le ragazze.

“Solo se lo vuoi tu. A te la scelta.” Gli disse O’Brien.

“Preferisco giocare a freccette. E sulla scelta del locale vorrei precisare che io sono cresciuto in Inghilterra, non in Irlanda.”

“Ma converrai che un pub irlandese sia certamente più pittoresco.”

“Come te Miles.” Brontolò Julian.

“E con questo che vorresti dire?”

“Nulla, proprio nulla.” Questo scambio di battute era tipico della loro amicizia e Julian si sentì tornato ai vecchi tempi.

“Mi raccomando Julian, stasera solo sintalcool o domani dovremo vedercela con alcune donne incavolate.” Lo avvisò Miles.

“Se le nostre donne dovessero venire a sapere di queste ballerine ci ucciderebbero.” Osservò Bashir.

“Non ha tutti i torti.” Disse Sisko.

“E chi vuoi che glielo dica?!” Esclamò Miles.

Tutti si voltarono verso Quark, che chiese:  
“Perché guardate tutti me?”

“Quark non glielo dirà, è nostro amico, vero?” Gli intimò O’Brien, con fare minaccioso.

“Non dimentichiamo la Regola dell’Acquisizione numero cinquantotto: l’amicizia è raramente a buon mercato.”

“E che cosa vorresti in cambio?” Chiese Bashir.

“Vediamo…” Cominciò Quark.

“Lo so io. Ragazze, il nostro amico ha male alle orecchie, perché non gli andate ad accarezzare i lobi?” Propose O’Brien.  
Le ballerine olografiche ovviamente acconsentirono e Quark non ebbe nulla da recriminare.  
Gli altri si allontanarono sia per giocare a freccette che per evitare di ascoltare i gemiti di Quark, che si stava godendo l’Oo-mox.

Per la sposa era stata organizzata una serata fra donne, anche per loro in una sala ologrammi, in cui scelsero di usare il programma che riproduceva i bagni termali di Hoobishan, con loro delizia erano presenti dei fusti olografici Trill poco vestiti e ne approfittarono per godere della loro compagnia e farsi fare dei massaggi. Nessuno degli uomini immaginava quanto fosse simile alla loro, l’idea di intrattenimento che avevano scelto le donne per quella sera.

**

La mattina del giorno del matrimonio gli sposi e gli invitati furono trasportati su Bajor dalla Defiant ed arrivarono presto, fu prerogativa del capitano utilizzare la nave. Sul pianeta era quasi tutto pronto grazie alla collaborazione di Kira e Ro.  
Il matrimonio si sarebbe svolto all’aperto, su un prato, considerato anche che il clima era piuttosto favorevole in quel periodo dell’anno.  
Erano stati invitati sia i genitori di Julian che quelli di Ezri e suo fratello Norvo, che aveva ottenuto un permesso speciale per partecipare.

Lazo Tigan si sarebbe prestato alla tradizione Umana che voleva che il padre accompagnasse la sposa all’altare. 

Arrivato il momento di recarsi all’altare, Ezri gli disse:  
“Papà, sono agitata.” 

“Non esserlo, piccola, di certo hai fatto la scelta giusta.”

“Si.”

“Devo ammettere che sono agitato anch’io. Ricordami cosa mi hai detto che bisogna fare una volta arrivati davanti all’altare...”

“Devi solo mettere la mia mano in quella di Julian. Facile.”

“Giusto. Anche se non è molto facile per un padre lasciare andare sua figlia.”

“Smettila o mi farai piangere.”

“No, no, sono felice per te, davvero.”

Si avviarono a braccetto e presto si trovò vicina a colui che da lì a poco sarebbe diventato suo marito, che la teneva per mano e davanti a Benjamin, che avrebbe officiato il matrimonio, questi parlò:  
“Vi conosco da tanto tempo e sono felice della vostra scelta, siete giusti l’uno per l’altra. Anche se mai avrei pensato di vedere il dottor Bashir sposato!”  
Gli invitati risero, ben sapendo che Sisko si riferisse al fatto che Julian fosse stato scapolo a lungo e che in passato fosse stato contrario al concetto di matrimonio.  
“Julian ha fatto tanta strada da quando lo vidi mettere piede sulla stazione, giovane e ingenuo, quasi otto anni fa. Ed Ezri… Dax, tu sei passata dall’essere mio mentore, a mia confidente, per poi diventare mia allieva, mi hai insegnato più di tutti e continui a farlo. Siete due dei migliori ufficiali con cui abbia mai prestato servizio e soprattutto siete miei amici. Sono onorato di unirvi in matrimonio. Potete pronunciare i vostri voti.”

Julian prese la parola e rivolgendosi ad Ezri cercò di immaginare che fossero presenti solo loro due, per alleviare la tensione:

“Ezri sei la donna più sensibile, gentile, altruista, acuta e incredibilmente bella che io conosca. Sento nel mio cuore che sei l’unica per me. Quando ti accorgi che vuoi passare il resto della vita con qualcuno, vuoi che il resto della vita inizi il più presto possibile e sono estasiato che anche tu voglia condividere la vita con me. Farò di tutto per esserne all'altezza.”

“Julian sei determinato, talentuoso, dolce e affascinante, mi hai aiutato a stare bene con me stessa e mi rendi felice. Insieme abbiamo scoperto la parte migliore di noi. Insieme possiamo affrontare l’universo. Potrò essere molte cose ma in questo momento sono una semplice ragazza che sta di fronte a un ragazzo e gli sta chiedendo di amarla.” 

“Ed io ti amo veramente.” Le sussurrò Julian, rispondendo spontaneamente alla sua ultima frase.

“Anch’io.” Ricambiò lei.

La piccola Keiko O’Brien portò le fedi all’altare. Ezri aveva voluto utilizzare l’anello di fidanzamento, seppure a volte si usasse aggiungerne un altro di matrimonio allo stesso dito, le aveva spiegato Kasidy. L’anello di Julian era anch’esso una banda di platino, semplice ma elegante.  
Gli sposi presero gli anelli e ringraziarono Molly che tornò da sua madre, non prima di aver sorriso a suo padre che stava al fianco di Julian, in alta uniforme.  
Gli sposi si presero la mano destra.

“Io Julian, prendo te, Ezri, come mia sposa e prometto di amarti e onorarti sempre, nei momenti felici e in quelli tristi, stando al tuo fianco fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”  
Le mise l’anello al dito a cui già di solito lo portava.

Fu il turno di lei:

“Io Ezri, prendo te, Julian, come mio sposo e prometto di amarti e onorarti sempre, nei momenti felici e in quelli tristi, stando al tuo fianco fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”  
Gli mise l’anello all’anulare della mano sinistra.

Il capitano Sisko, che per l’occasione indossava l’alta uniforme della Flotta Stellare, così come Julian, annunciò sorridendo: “Con il potere conferitomi dal Comando della Flotta Stellare, dalla Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e con l’autorizzazione del governo di Bajor, con mio sommo piacere vi dichiaro marito e moglie.”

Gli sposi si baciarono felici e gli invitati scoppiarono in un applauso.

**

Al ricevimento era presente una piccola orchestra e, per il primo ballo degli sposi, partirono le note di _Fly me to the Moon_ , con la speciale partecipazione di O’Brien al violoncello.  
Dopo questo brano diversi degli ospiti si unirono alle danze, O’Brien si allontanò dall’orchestra e tornò al tavolo dalla sua famiglia. Dax tentò di convincere lui e Keiko a venire a ballare ma lui non volle. Julian intanto stava ballando con Kira.

“Non saprei ballare neanche se ne andasse della mia vita! E non garantirei nemmeno per l’incolumità della mia partner.” Disse O’Brien, addentando una tartina.

“Ma sei un musicista, dovresti avere senso del ritmo!” Osservò Ezri.

“Non nel ballo. Keiko dillo anche tu.”

“Purtroppo è vero.” Confermò lei, sorridendo.

“Senza contare che pur di non ballare preferirei fare da paciere in un combattimento clandestino di arvicole Cardassiane.”

Ezri rinunciò all’intento ed andò a ballare con suo fratello Norvo.  
“Sono così contenta che tu sia qui.” Gli disse.

“Anch’io Zee, non mi sarei mai voluto perdere il tuo matrimonio. Se vuoi vedermi più spesso posso sempre evadere!”

“Non è proprio un’ottima idea.”

“O potresti risposarti!” La ragazza scosse la testa. Norvo proseguì: “Sto solo scherzando e se scappassi metterei nei guai i nostri genitori... papà non se lo merita. Perché io potessi venire qui, lui e la mamma hanno firmato un accordo di responsabilità.”

“Godiamoci questo tempo insieme… e sono sicura che avremo anche altre occasioni.”

“Ci conto.”

Ezri pensò che in realtà Norvo non avrebbe mai messo in atto una fuga, era così diverso da un criminale come Joran.

Venne il momento per Julian di ballare con la propria madre e per Ezri con suo padre, dopodiché lei non si lasciò scappare l’occasione di ballare anche con il suo amico Benjamin e si chiesero cosa ne avrebbe pensato Curzon.

“Benjamin dovevi proprio sposarti mentre non c’ero?” Gli chiese poi Ezri.

“Scusami per quello, vecchio mio, ma avevo una certa fretta.” Si giustificò Sisko.

“Ok, sei perdonato… forse.” Gli disse, scherzando.

**

Bashir e Dax avrebbero passato la luna di miele su Bajor, in prevalenza nella Provincia Orientale, in una casa di campagna riservata a loro per l’occasione come regalo da parte dei loro amici. La zona era caratterizzata da lussureggianti vallate verdi ricoperte di fiori selvatici e piccoli specchi d’acqua cristallina, in cui si riversavano delle cascate. Le acque di Bajor tendevano al verde smeraldo.  
La sera, dopo i festeggiamenti del matrimonio, si trovarono in camera da letto seduti sul morbido materasso, tenendosi per mano. 

“Eccoci qui.” Disse la ragazza. “Già.” 

Ezri considerò:  
“Chi ha stabilito che la prima notte di nozze si debba fare l'amore?"

"Credo sia naturale. Ma non siamo certo obbligati a farlo..." 

"E' solo che sono più emozionata della nostra prima volta insieme... Ti sembra possibile?" 

"Si, anch'io sono piuttosto emozionato. Voglio dire, quella volta l'ho vista come qualcosa di giocoso e divertente, adesso ha un significato più profondo." 

"Non avevi in mente qualcosa di serio?" 

"Sinceramente non sapevo cosa aspettarmi. Se ricordi, avevamo i nostri dubbi su cosa sarebbe successo… ma sono contento di come sia andata fra noi. Ha superato qualunque aspettativa."

Soddisfatta da quella risposta, Ezri gli spiegò:  
"Sono solo un po' ansiosa e stanca... Lo stress di questa giornata si sta facendo sentire."

"Mettiamoci comodi e andiamo a letto, allora." Propose. 

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si." 

Ezri prese i loro pigiami e gli oggetti da bagno da una delle valigie e li appoggiò sul letto, Julian la spogliò con cura e l’aiutò a cambiarsi. L’indumento era un babydoll, ed anche piuttosto sexy. 

"Questo è ciò che proponi per passare una notte tranquilla?"

"Era previsto qualcos'altro in realtà..."

Julian sospirò e scosse la testa.  
"Devi proprio ricordarmelo?" Le chiese, scherzoso. 

"Scusa." Gli rispose sorridendo e fingendo un'espressione angelica, che comunque poco si abbinava all'indumento che aveva addosso. Stavolta fu lei a spogliarlo e così anche lui indossò il pigiama. 

"Andiamo a lavare i denti, marito." Disse Ezri prendendo l'occorrente e si recò in bagno. 

Julian la seguì. "Certamente, moglie." 

Il semplice gesto di lavarsi i denti fu fatto contemporaneamente da entrambi mentre si guardavano di sottecchi con adorazione mista a contentezza. 

Tornati in camera, Julian sollevò il copriletto e la invitò a distendersi, mentre lui indugiò per mettere via i vestiti che erano rimasti sul letto. Dopodiché la raggiunse sotto le lenzuola. Ezri lo accolse fra le sue braccia e prese a baciarlo, le loro lingue si accarezzarono. 

Quando interruppero il bacio lui le disse:  
"Sembri un po' più rilassata, ma raccomando comunque una bella notte di sonno."

"Credo che accetterò la tua raccomandazione, se sei proprio sicuro che non ti dispiaccia."  
Julian annuì, intrecciò le dita di una sua mano a quelle di lei e chiuse gli occhi, anche lui piuttosto stanco. 

"Buonanotte signora Tigan-Bashir Dax."

"Non riesco a crederci."

"Ti abituerai tesoro." 

"Suppongo di sì. - Lei sollevò le loro mani intrecciate, le avvicinò al proprio viso e vi diede un bacio. - Notte amore."

**

Ezri si svegliò presto ed andò a rinfrescarsi in bagno, tornata a letto si accoccolò vicino a suo marito, ma decise di aspettare che fosse lui a svegliarsi. 

Quando lui aprì gli occhi le disse:  
"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno a te."

"Dormito bene? Come stai?" 

Lei rispose ad entrambe le domande con un'unica parola:  
"Benissimo. Tu?" 

"Molto bene."

"Penso che abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso..." Gli disse, seducente. 

"L'abbiamo? Non ricordo." Finse, con un sorriso sornione. 

"Ti rinfresco la memoria." Si distese su di lui e lo baciò. "Adesso ricordi?"

"Qualcosa mi sovviene... Se questa diventerà un’abitudine mattutina morirò giovane, ma felice." Scherzò Julian. 

"Invece che ne dici di essere solo felice e molto, molto vivo?"  
Mentre diceva così, scese una mano sotto i suoi vestiti ad afferrargli il pene che, chiamato in causa, subito reagì.  
Gli aprì la giacca del pigiama e gli baciò il petto, mentre lui le accarezzava le cosce e il fondoschiena, spingendo verso l'alto la sottoveste. 

Si spogliarono e baciandosi continuarono ad accarezzarsi, finché Ezri si mise a cavalcioni sul suo grembo. Quando si unirono provarono una sensazione di completezza e stettero fermi per qualche istante. Julian non riuscì però a rimanere fermo per molto ed iniziò a muoversi contro di lei, corrisposto nei movimenti.  
Ezri occasionalmente scendeva a baciarlo e gli accarezzava il petto. Il corpo di Julian era caldo contro il suo e ciò le dava come sempre una sensazione piuttosto piacevole. Anche le sensazioni provate nei punti in cui i loro corpi si univano erano piacevoli ma la frizione non era ancora sufficiente, così lui decise di cambiare posizione, la girò sulla schiena e stando sopra trovò una soluzione più stimolante per entrambi.  
Il loro piacere crebbe fino a raggiungere l'apice e lui si liberò dentro di lei, che gemette, quando i propri muscoli si contrassero accogliendolo.  
Erano ormai legati in molti sensi.

**

La luna di miele proseguì tranquilla. Si godettero la rispettiva compagnia, mangiarono del buon cibo locale e fecero delle escursioni sulle colline di Rakantha, nonché delle nuotate nelle vicinanze delle cascate.  
Julian non avrebbe mai dimenticato quanto fosse bella Ezri, quando la vide per la prima volta uscire da sotto il getto della cascata, la stessa cosa pensò lei di lui mentre gli accarezzava il mento gocciolante d’acqua.

Uno degli ultimi giorni su Bajor visitarono le Caverne di Fuoco, anche se Ezri le considerava un po' sinistre, dopo quello che era accaduto lì a Benjamin e Dukat e la morte di Kai Winn. 

Ad un mercato locale comprarono dei regali di ringraziamento per i loro parenti ed amici più cari. Quelli per gli O'Brien e per i genitori di Julian avrebbero dovuto spedirli sulla Terra; poi c'erano quelli per i familiari di Ezri, da inviare nel Sistema Sappora; ai colleghi li avrebbero dati di persona e non ultimo un regalo da inviare su Cardassia a Garak.  
Avevano scelto qualcosa di particolare, che non si potesse replicare: dei cristalli che cambiavano colore in base all'umore della persona che li teneva. 

Tornati sulla stazione si diressero al proprio alloggio e Julian fermò Ezri prima che varcasse la porta.  
“Aspetta!”

“Cosa c’è?”

“Devo portarti io oltre la soglia, è una tradizione dopo le nozze.”

“Oh, non voglio certo andare contro le tradizioni!” Disse sorridendo ed allungò le braccia come una bambina che vuole essere presa in braccio.

Julian la sollevò fra le braccia come da tradizione e varcò la soglia, poi dichiarò:  
“Benvenuta a casa.”

“Grazie amore mio…”

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Kosst, l’esclamazione di Ro Laren durante lo scontro con i Nausicaani è un’imprecazione Bajoriana, che significa diamine o dannazione.  
> Grazie per aver letto! Lasciate un commento.


End file.
